


A Man Who Stopped The Time

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Camp, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вся война - ошибка. Кто заметит еще одну?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Who Stopped The Time

Маларки никогда не смотрел на то, как люди спят. Не считал нужным. В этом не было ничего необычного, ничего привлекательного и интересующего для другого нормального человека. Что поделать, все спят. По большей части всю жизнь ему было попросту не на кого смотреть. Не на кого и некогда. Жизнь на побережье всегда была слишком увлекательной, порой тяжелой и выматывающей, но так, в этом бесконечном труде и сборищах с друзьями жизнь не пролетала, а именно шла своим чередом. Он помнил едва ли не каждый день, в основном, потому что имел единственный талант – видеть в окружающем мире не только фон для жизни. Дома остался его собственный мир, его владения, едва не пострадавшие от знаменитого пожара. Именно там, на Нэхалем, он проживал каждый день секундами, неважно, был это солнечный или пасмурный день.  
И до некоторых пор он испытывал не только неудобство от смены привычного образа жизни, которое тянуло его обратно несмотря ни на что, но и панику – здесь дни проходили слишком быстро. Летели в упражнениях, занятиях по тактике, в новых, ненужных дома навыках, в маневрах в тишине по пейзажам, где глазу было не за что зацепиться. Так было, пока роту наконец не специализировали до последнего солдата. Пока их рота не поделилась на команды, которые должны были стать друг другу единственной семьей на все время войны. До тех пор, пока он не встретил человека, разгадывать которого для него стало приоритетным интересом. До тех пор, пока он не нашел человека, остановившего ему время.  
В бараках было жарко. Оттого Маларки не мог уснуть – ему было не привыкать к влажности, но эта ночь была самой сухой из всех, что ему пришлось переживать. Земля не остывала, растрескавшись вдоль всех настилов, ведущих из корпуса в корпус, и ее тепло переходило в бараки. Открытые двери не помогали, а к доскам невозможно было прикоснуться. Белье было мокрым и бесполезной грудой было свалено возле каждой кровати. Каждый старался уснуть как мог: сперва парни пытались напиваться, что в жару было самоубийством, и после переполненного лазарета увольнительные в город были отменены. Да никто и не собирался после нескольких неприятных часов вместе с остальными в медпункте. Пытались спать на улице, но натыкавшиеся на них сержанты и лейтенанты, изнывающие от жары не меньше, и столь же разозленные, немедленно наказывали каждого вслед за случайным пинком ботинка. После множества попыток каждый начал приспосабливаться по-своему – кто-то выматывал себя до последнего и падал на простыни как есть, кто-то мастерил железные банки и наливал туда ледяной воды, которой хватало на пять часов сна, что у них были, а кто-то, как Маларки, просто ждал, пока организм отключится сам.  
Маларки сосредоточился на поднимающейся и опускающейся грудной клетке Мака. Ему нужно было подумать о чем угодно, но не позволять организму признать удушающую жару. Только вчера из других рот увезли пятерых после случившейся с ними истерики – нервы не выдерживали. Пусть тренировки стали облегченными из-за погоды, жары это не уменьшало. Тепловые удары, солнечные удары, расстройства желудка – в столовой портилась еда. Это было настоящим адом, и среди лейтенантов пошел слух о том, что роту Изи отправят в следующий лагерь раньше положенного. Но это знание все же не облегчало момента настоящего – Маларки одной рукой коснулся запястья своей другой руки – кожа была прохладной, несмотря на сжимающиеся невидимые обручи вокруг головы. Ему нужно было, нужно было до последнего думать о чем-нибудь другом.  
Как случилось, что за какой-то месяц он позволил другому человеку узнать о себе все? По большей части, Мак просто угадывал, от Маларки требовалось лишь подтверждение. Было даже ни к чему говорить «я тоже», не в этой жаре. Казалось, будто между ними было слишком много общего. Мак предугадывал его реакцию и вовремя уводил, стоило кому-нибудь опрометчиво бросить слово в сторону ирландцев, мгновенно улавливал тот момент, когда Маларки терял контроль. Такое случалось все чаще и чаще – сдерживаться в присутствии Собела становилось все труднее, и в последний раз Мак вылил на него воду из фляжки, чтобы привести в чувство. Слепое желание убить еврейского выродка росло в Маларки ровно с решениями Собела тренироваться еще сильнее. Этого гадкого утенка как будто не брала жара. Мак держал его на одном месте, зовя его по имени до тех пор, пока это не проходило. Кому-то было плохо физически. Маларки же было просто трудно совладать с собой.  
Но он не мог даже подумать о том, что жара доведет его до такого. В тот день против Тоя выступили трое, на вытоптанной площадке позади столовой, ровно там, где всегда проводились бои между несогласными членами рот, тренировавшихся в лагере. Естественный способ выбросить всю злобу и все желание уйти домой на другого. Туда не совались лейтенанты, раз и навсегда договорившись о правилах и присутствии одного из медиков обязательно. В тот день медика позвать забыли. А Той выбивал из последнего шевелящегося южанина всю дурь, которая скопилась в тупой обритой наголо голове. Откуда-то прибыла целая компания подвыпивших ребят, увидевших, что бьют своего. На Тоя бросилось почти пятеро, и все это превратилось в массовую драку. Маларки не мог устоять – Той был ему близок как брат, в них текла одинаково горячая ирландская кровь, требующая ответа за нанесенные оскорбления. Те дрались безо всяких правил, и Маларки снова захлестнул гнев. Он сломал одному дохляку нос, прежде чем его вытащили рывком из толпы и толкнули за пристройку к столовой.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – прошипел ему Мак, оглядываясь на становившуюся все более громкой драку. – В столовой под сорок, ты представляешь себе неделю таких нарядов?  
Маларки его не услышал. Порывался уйти. И тогда Мак просто впечатал его в стену, впервые выйдя из себя, потеряв спокойствие, которым стоило бы гордиться. До боли сжал запястья, разметая в пыль догадку о том, что он слабее Маларки. Только тогда, задохнувшись от удара на какую-то секунду, Маларки остановил свой взгляд на нем. Взаимное раздражение, такой же сильный гнев в его глазах, обычно спокойных и всегда улыбающихся, бессилие и готовность применить те же методы в ответ, если потребуется. Он молчал, не доверяя своим словам – Маларки понимал, в таком состоянии можно много было чего рассказать.  
Но никогда до сих пор взаимный гнев, боль в запястьях от неудачно сжатых костей, покалывание в легких от удара не вызывали в нем такого желания. Он словно бы стал видеть лучше, скользя взглядом по напряженной шее Мака, где проступили контуры мышц вместе с бьющейся артерией, перегоняющей кровь по сигналу от сжигающей все на своем пути эмоции. Светлые волосы, обычно убранные в челке назад, сейчас свободно падали на мокрый лоб, прилипая к нему несколькими волосками. Побледневшие щеки и горящие как никогда глаза, смотревшие прямо на него. Небольшая разница не мешала ему в тот момент быть сильнее, чем Маларки. Он давно забыл о драке, не слышал шума и криков прибежавших сержантов, пытавшихся разнять до того, как придут старшие по званию. Но адреналин, гуляющий в крови, требовал немедленного выхода. Сейчас он требовал чего-то невероятного, чего-то невозможного, и Маларки мог думать только о горячем теле в своих руках. Сопротивляющемся, сражающемся и наконец отвечающем той же взаимностью, с той же силой, какую Мак демонстрировал сейчас. Он даже не знал, чего именно хочет, но уже делал шаг вперед – он почти готов был вывернуть его руки и лишить всякого сопротивления, прижаться к его лбу и целовать до боли, не сдерживаясь, запрокидывать его голову, пропустив сквозь пальцы потемневшие от влаги волосы. На какой-то момент Мак смотрел на него с обычным ожиданием, разве что хмурясь, и оставалась секунда, прежде чем он поймет, зачем Маларки так крепко сжимал его руки.  
Тогда Маларки спас Винтерс, одним тихим приказом остановивший все происходящее.  
Разве только лишь гормоны были причиной того, что едва не случилось? Маларки вздохнул и перевел взгляд на лицо спящего – не спокойное, но готовое ко всему. Мимолетная улыбка тронула его губы, как будто во сне он видел что-то приятное. Склонил голову к плечу, прижимаясь щекой к подушке. Почему он, располагающий к себе парень, неожиданно обрел над Маларки такую власть? Предсказывал каждый поступок. Всегда заставлял его поступать правильно. Это раздражало… и восхищало одновременно. Маларки, задумавшись, посмотрел на цепочку жетонов, лежащую в проступившей ямочке на шее.  
В конце концов, этой ночью ничего уже не пойдет правильно. Он не спал уже третий час, сходя с ума и держась из последних сил. Маку, казалось, жара вообще не доставляла хлопот больше обычного – он даже не снял футболки, ничуть не беспокоясь тем, что она все же намокла на груди. Тогда он хотел только доказать Маку, что он не в состоянии всегда контролировать действия Маларки. Сейчас он хотел этого не меньше, но не мог понять, почему он нашел именно такой выход.  
Если он просто попробует, Мак, может, даже не проснется.  
Осторожно перекатившись на край кровати и встав с нее так, чтобы она не издала ни звука, он в один шаг миновал расстояние между их кроватями и поставил колено рядом со спящим Маком. Осторожно развернувшись, он оглядел бараки – все было тихо, казалось, спали все, кто рискнул остаться в бараках. И все же не мог совладать с беспокойством, и сердце билось гораздо быстрее, чем положено. Чувствуя себя настоящим преступником, он лег на бок и осторожно положил руку над подушкой, на которой тихо спал Мак. Он даже не дернулся, как будто не почувствовал сквозь сон, как кровать прогнулась под дополнительным весом. С расцарапанной после бросков в лесу неделю назад щекой, побледневшими следами под скулой, он казался тем молодым парнем, беспечным и веселым, каким приехал сюда. С какого момента они начнут меняться? День за днем им говорят, открыто или нет, что они умрут. И они привыкают к этой мысли.  
Так почему ему кажется, что сделав это сейчас, он никогда не сможет вернуться к обычной жизни? Он не смог распрощаться с семьей, с матерью и бабушкой, с сестрой, которую любил и которой втайне отдавал куски своего пирога с черникой, не мог забыть Асторию и школу, в которой учился столько лет. Он не готов был признавать себя мертвым, и может быть, это было лучшим способом наконец забыть о доме. Перечеркнуть путь назад.  
Теперь он видел черты лица Мака намного четче. В полумраке барака, когда его зрение наконец привыкло, он потратил час, изучая друга, но как будто бы не смог запомнить ни единой черты его лица. Длинный и не совсем прямой нос, знакомый разрез глаз, неправильной формы губы – за столько времени он привык к этому образу. Но столько времени в Маке пряталось столько силы, и Маларки должен был узнать, как ее вызвать. Как снова испытать то странное чувство потребности, теряя всякие представления о правильном и неправильном.  
У Маларки никогда не дрожали руки. Сколько он себя помнил, ни разу в жизни он не терял контроля над телом. Бывало, над разумом, и в этом был отчасти виноват отец, однажды пришедший к нему прямо на работу и оравший перед посетителями добрых десять минут, не стесняясь в выражениях. С этими вспышками он почти научился бороться и сам, признал, что иногда ему нужна помощь, которую неожиданно открыл Мак, но руки – никогда. И тем не менее, прикасаясь ладонью к щеке, показавшейся ему неожиданно огромной и неестественной рядом с мягкими чертами лица Мака, он не мог придумать единственного способа остановить это, кроме как провести всей ладонью по щеке. Пальцами задевая мокрые волосы и забирая их назад, он неожиданно не нашел в себе никакого стремления обладать, захватившего его тогда. Только благодарность неизвестному за то, что он вообще познакомился со Скипом. Правда или нет, но Маларки не мог вспомнить никого, с кем был ближе, чем с Маком. Не нужно было объяснять неловкие фразы, сорвавшиеся с языка, не ловить в словах смысл и не думать, какую силу они будут иметь. Можно было просто быть. И за это Маларки был благодарен и самому Маку.  
Мак поддался его рукам. Поерзал, устраиваясь на подушке удобнее и подставляясь под руку. Выражение его лица изменилось, и теперь он был словно чем-то обеспокоен. Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он проснется? Сможет ли Маларки объяснить, если он сам делает это, чтобы найти ответ? Поглаживая его по волосам, он успокаивал Мака, не помня, прикасался ли так хоть к кому-нибудь. Наконец ладонь Маларки, стирая сонную влагу в уголках глаз Скипа, оказалась между его щекой и подушкой. Тепло его кожи и шероховатость царапин показались ему самым естественным ощущением. Не только этой ночью. Весь лагерь был неправильным. Вся война – ошибка. Кто заметит еще одну?  
Вторая рука шла увереннее. Провела по влажной от пота шее, задевая цепочку. Маларки на какое-то мгновение остановил на ней взгляд – ни у кого больше она не казалась настолько красивой на светлой коже, типичной для жителя северных штатов. Мак пошевелился, и Маларки резко поднял руку. Осторожно он заключил его лицо в ладони, не понимая, почему, никогда не имея подобного опыта, кроме как с девушками, он делал это как-то совсем по-другому. Мак был тем другом, для кого не существовало личного пространства – ему ничего не стоило запрыгнуть на бегу на спину к Маларки и вызвать кого-нибудь из роты на гонки, заползти под локоть и посидеть так, бесстыдно читая его письма. Но это было иной близостью, доступной только Фей, которую он нарушал без разрешения, непредсказуемо и оттого так потрясающе любопытно. Последнее мгновение перед тем, как шагнуть в пропасть, и он жалеет только о том, что не видит ответного взгляда светло-карих глаз.  
Даже прикосновение к губам не будит Мака. Он в таком глубоком сне, вызванном смертельной усталостью от жары и тренировок, что даже не чувствует поцелуя. Это даже не напоминает поцелуй – только контакт на несколько секунд, заставляющий кровь бежать еще быстрее. Какой шанс, что даже во сне Мак осознает, кто рядом с ним, и не просыпается, потому что настолько доверяет? В это хочется поверить. Хочется до боли, и он улыбается самому себе за глупые мысли. Повторяет прикосновение еще раз, на этот раз задерживаясь дольше, захватывая губами его губы и отпуская медленно, неуверенный, делал ли так когда-нибудь вообще. Мак вздрогнул, просыпаясь. Собирающийся отстраняться Маларки с удивлением уловил своими губами его сонную улыбку, не в силах поверить, что она адресована ему. И снова хотелось бы поверить, поэтому Маларки останавливается и пробует еще раз, целуя его губы. Неожиданный ответ застает его врасплох, чужой язык скользит по его губам, заставляя задохнуться…  
\- Дон? – Мак разглядывает его с удивлением, даже не пытаясь отстраниться, настолько он занят попытками осознать происходящее. Наконец он перевел взгляд на губы Маларки, затем прикусил нижнюю губу. Он не спрашивал, и за это Маларки готов был убить его в ту же секунду. Сейчас можно было бы спросить, зашутить, забыть, и, может быть, забыть совершенно, до последнего.  
\- Скип, я, - он все же пытается, хотя и не знает, что ему сказать. Страх не знать ответ захватил его с головой, и вместе с тем это совершенно новое чувство, которое Мак заставил его испытать. Страх. Неожиданность. Любопытство. Надежда. Все в одном, за одну секунду, которую он тратит, пытаясь найти в нем, в Маларки, ответ на вопрос. Но его нет. Достаточно ли они знают друг друга, чтобы узнать и это? Наконец Мак улыбнулся одними кончиками губ и устроил руки за его шеей, притягивая обратно. Не веря, Маларки прижался губами к его нижней губе, не зная, почему вообще ему позволено это. Попросил разрешения, прикоснувшись языком на какое-то мгновение и оказался в ловушке, приоткрыв собственный рот. Мак целовал его, заставляя забывать обо всем, не прося искать ответ, как будто единственное, для чего это делалось – для них обоих. Он заставил Маларки лечь на спину, не разрывая поцелуя, но Дон даже не заметил этого. Он не понимал, откуда Мак мог знать, как целовать правильнее всего. Именно для него, столкнувшись языками на короткий миг, дразня, заставляя бороться и смеясь над ним, он не оставлял Маларки ни на секунду. Одной рукой он опирался о кровать рядом с головой Маларки, другой повторял то, что делал недавно сам Дон. Гладил по щеке, гораздо спокойнее, чем сам Маларки. Задыхаясь больше от неожиданности, нежели от возбуждения, Маларки склонил голову и поцеловал его в центр ладони, не представляя, что это могло значить для него самого. Мак хотел отнять руку, но Маларки не позволил, поднимаясь губами к запястью, кончиком языка пересчитывая выступающие венки. Мак согнул кисть, дразня прикосновениями кончиков пальцев, проводя по рыжим волосам.  
\- Почему? – спросил он, когда было поздно решать. Скип только улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках, чем отсрочил следующий вопрос. Он смеялся беззвучно, уворачиваясь от губ Маларки, желающего немедленно поцеловать их. Руки Маларки смяли ткань его футболки, обнажая горячую кожу, и никто из них даже не заметил этого. Неважно, что делают руки, чего требуют тела. Важно только то, что они могут сказать друг другу поцелуями, взглядами и без слов.  
\- Я не знаю, - прошептал ему на ухо Мак, когда Маларки провел ладонями по его спине под футболкой, до плеч и снова вниз, забывая о жаре. – Это важно? – и он успел поцеловать скулу Маларки, прежде чем тот успел увернуться.  
\- Нет, - Маларки замер, осознавая, что его лучший друг сейчас в его объятиях, улыбающийся как никогда раньше, льнувший к его груди и к его губам, не возражающий против ласкающих прикосновений к своей спине. Понимание настигло его с опозданием, и он покраснел, не представляя, как это может выглядеть. Но Мак улыбнулся еще шире, подтягиваясь на руках – оставленные на спине руки Маларки соскользнули на поясницу. Кто может их судить, если между ними нет никаких сомнений? Только возможность быть рядом. Это роскошь, иметь право на ответ в любой момент. Это слишком дорогое удовольствие, знать, что ты не один. Эти мысли, несмотря на отвлекающие поцелуи Мака, всерьез задавшегося целью пометить всю шею темными следами, которые невозможно будет объяснить, все же не позволили ему до конца отдаться этой странной легкости. Мак лежал на нем, но Маларки не замечал веса – обнимал за плечи и изредка целовал висок под растрепанными светлыми волосами, пытаясь поймать их запах губами. Не нужно торопиться, чтобы успеть до сожаления, или доходить до конца, чтобы предъявить свои права.  
Жетон Мака на его груди был удивительно холодным. Подняв второй, на длинной цепочке, он прижал его к саднящим губам. Маларки улыбнулся Скипу, повторившему его прием с другой стороны. Поцелуй через металл. Привкус, который трудно убрать, означавший для них всю войну. Они могут не торопить друг друга, но война поторопит за них. Сколько еще у них будет возможностей… просто возможностей? Никто не может этого знать.  
\- Отличный способ приготовить Мака в собственном соку, - фыркнул Скип, когда Маларки набросил на них одеяло. Невообразимо жарко, слишком мало пространства – если он сдвинет руку, то локтем угодит в тумбочку.  
\- Тогда в твоих же интересах сделать это быстро, - и Мак едва успел заглушить смех, спрятав лицо в изгибе его плеча.  
\- Это вообще-то оскорбление, - сквозь смех сказал он, не в силах говорить тихо. Одно нечаянное движение, и спокойствие было нарушено. Одно лишь знание того, что Скип возбужден не меньше его самого, мгновенно сбросило все представления о времени и желании. Ему казалось, что этого не будет. Но желание давно зрело в нем, дожидаясь момента. Улыбка Мака исчезла, оставив после себя только легкое волнение. Руки Скипа едва касались его груди, не зная, что делать. Он зачем-то поднялся на руках, отстраняясь, и Маларки едва успел остановить его, удерживая за поясницу. Мягко поменялся с ним местами, успокаивая поцелуями. Откликался рукам, зарывшимся в отросшие волосы, не переставая медленно спускаться от шеи к груди. Снять футболку оказалось минутным делом, напряжением мышц, самым красивым рисунком, вмиг проступившем на его груди и руках. Тихо прозвеневшие в тишине жетоны упали на подушку, перекрутив цепочку.  
Может, это было и быстро. Но для Маларки каждый новый поцелуй был новым решением. Они могли бы стать и такими друзьями, иногда прикасавшимися друг к другу слишком открыто. Могли целоваться, улучая момент, прячась от сержантов. Делать это было совершенно необязательно, и вместе с тем не делать было невозможно. Мак дышал гораздо чаще, ничем больше не проявляя своего интереса, боясь отреагировать не так. И сам незаметно задержав вдох, он языком провел вокруг возбужденного соска, закрывая глаза, не представляя, что может последовать. Тихий стон, едва уловимый, и дрогнувшие бедра под его руками. Больше нет места странной нежности, которую Маларки никогда не замечал в себе. Едва теплый огонь, разгоравшийся все сильнее. Телу больше неважно, кто перед ним. Но Мак смотрел на него так, как будто он думал об этом едва ли не с первого дня. Расширившиеся зрачки заставили его глаза потемнеть, он провел языком неосознанно по пересохшим губам, но не остановил. Едва ли должное внимание второму соску, и Маларки проходит его напряженный живот за каких-то несколько поцелуев, обещая вернуться позже. Это тоже можно было бы оставить. Привыкнуть и к этому. Но это ничего бы не значило. В действительности это лишь та связь, что они уже давно прошли, но никогда не позволяли себе ее выражать.  
Он не умел этого. И тем более не представлял, что в действительности потребуется сделать. Но ему важно было вернуть себе контроль, научиться предсказывать Мака в ответ. Он мог бы обойтись и руками, и начал с этого, едва ли вслушиваясь в едва слышный шепот Мака, закрывшего локтем глаза. Кто придумал такие короткие шорты? Думал ли он, насколько они будут кстати в такие моменты?  
Ладонь Маларки от колена поднялась по внутренней стороне бедра, не собираясь проникать под ткань. Без остановки, еще немного – и он сжимает руку, вызывая беззвучный ответ. Мак, покрасневший скулами и отказывающийся открывать глаза, выгибающий спину на каждом новом прикосновении, каждом новом поглаживании прямо сквозь ткань. Маларки услышал и свое имя, ловя его руку и целуя проступившие мурашки. Для него каждая реакция была открытием. Той территорией, на которой они никогда бы не смогли предсказать друг друга. Мог ли он представить, что один лишь контакт его руки с возбужденным членом, разделенных одной лишь тонкой тканью, вызовет такой ответ? Может ли он вызвать ответ еще более отчаянный? Ему нравится смотреть на то, как пересохшие губы шепчут его имя. Собственное возбуждение кажется неважным. Абсолютно неважным. Запоминать каждую деталь, каждое чувство, сжигающее его изнутри. Он хочет прикоснуться к его губам и снова поцеловать, выясняя, что может один лишь поцелуй. Но не так много времени, не так много сил держаться.  
Мак двигается так, словно возражает, когда Маларки спускает пояс его шорт. Маларки только усмехается и обхватывает головку члена прямо через ткань губами, не представляя, что не только убивает всякое сопротивление, но и едва ли держится сам. Мокрая ткань неприятна на вкус, но гораздо приятнее дрожь, которая захватила тело Мака. У него есть достаточная власть, чтобы сделать все, что он когда-либо представлял, пусть неосознанно, пусть обрывая себя на полуслове. Пальцы задевают жесткие светлые волосы, и локоть на лице Мака сменяется ладонями. В следующий раз, понимает Маларки, он свяжет его, если потребуется, только чтобы видеть, как меняется его лицо.  
Только сейчас он понял, насколько холодны его руки. Отступившая жара не напоминала о себе. Прохладное прикосновение к пылающей коже кажется невероятным, как собственно, и то, что он делал, но с каждым новым движением ладони вокруг ствола становилось неудобнее. Не найдя ничего подходящего, он лизнул собственную ладонь, понимая, что его собственные губы такие же сухие, как губы Мака.  
Это вряд ли оскорбление. Он едва лишь обхватил губами головку во второй раз, приноровившись, как Мак попытался отстраниться. Маларки не позволил, языком проводя дальше, прижимая вены, сжимая губы. Если бы это было оскорблением. Обвивая одну сторону ствола языком, он не был готов к тому, что этого будет достаточно. Откашлявшись, он провел по губам ладонью, неуверенный в том, нужно ли было это. Но взгляд, которым одарил его Мак – неловким, полным стыда и восхищения одновременно, заставил его тут же улыбнуться. Мак дышал неровно, как будто сдерживать слова стоило ему всего дыхания. Он неуверенно притянул Маларки к себе, выше, целуя его губы и ища хотя бы намек на вкус.  
\- Маларки, - только и хватило его, когда он попытался пробраться ладонью под пояс его собственных, идентичных, шорт. Он удивленно поднял взгляд, когда Маларки молча перенаправил его ладонь, отчасти стыдясь, отчасти любопытствуя. Мокрых пятен на штанах он не помнил больше одного раза в детстве, но впервые он настолько забыл о себе, что попросту не заметил этого. Только когда Мак оказался на грани, когда он напрягся, заставляя себя оставаться на месте, не поддаваться затопившему его наслаждению, сжал в руках простынь с печатью в углу, Маларки хватило одного прикосновения к самому себе. – Откуда ты, - он даже произнести это не смог, облизывая губы и всерьез заставляя подумать Маларки о втором поцелуе, таком же долгом и таком же глубоком. Он обнял Скипа, прижимаясь к нему обнаженным животом под задравшейся футболкой, не обращая внимания на жар, исходивший от его тела.  
\- Давай только в следующий раз не под одеялом, - сонно пробормотал Мак, устраивая голову на его груди.  
\- Ты хочешь устроить шоу? – он провел по напряженным остаточно плечам, заставляя Мака расслабиться.  
\- Пускай фантазию развивают.


End file.
